Death Is Not The End
by marauderX
Summary: When you're sad and when you're lonely And you haven't got a friend Just remember that death is not the end


**February 24th, 1981**

 _When you search in vain to find  
Some law-abiding citizen  
Just remember that death is not the end_

Marlene writhed in agony as her nerves sent shooting spikes of pain throughout her body. The steely man standing above her laughed, a cold sound that caused even her bones to shiver. Another shout from the man and the pain lessened, but the remnants caused her to whimper as she looked away from the man, unable to look at his silver mask. His boot suddenly hit her in the side, sending her flying. Her arm stuck underneath her, Marlene felt the small stick against her forearm and grasped it. When the man stepped forward, she only thought of her family.

 **August 3rd, 1981**

 _When the storm clouds gather round you  
And heavy rains descend  
Just remember that death is not the end_

Dorcas cowered behind the boulder in the field behind what was supposed to be the safe house. They had been surprised, their location had been leaked and her ward, a man so deep underground even she could not know his name, killed. Voldemort himself had arrived and his killing curse had just barely missed Dorcas before hitting her ward. With a fair bit of wand work she had escaped but she heard his harsh voice calling to her in the silence. Dorcas looked down at her wand, her last defense, before gritting her teeth and stepping out to face him.

 **September 14th, 1981**

 _When you're standing on the crossroads  
That you cannot comprehend  
Just remember that death is not the end_

Edgar kissed his daughter on the head before closing the hidden door and locking it with a flick of his wrist. He cast the necessary enchantments needed to keep this safe room hidden before the terrified shriek of his wife sent him flying down the stairs into his kitchen to see his wife upon the ground, blood covering her face. He looked up to see a woman with wild black hair twirling a wand that in turn caused a bloody knife to turn in the air. The witch looked up as a thump was heard from overhead, and Edgar attacked.

 **October 24th, 1981**

 _When the cities are on fire  
With the burning flesh of men  
Just remember that death is not the end_

Fabian laughed maniacally as he ducked around a corner after his brother. Gideon had a smile on his face as well as the brothers faced each other. It was an unspoken truth that they relished the adrenaline that came with duels, their smiles never wavering against the danger of death. Ambushed by five, the brothers knew their odds were slim, but as they embraced each other one last time and parted with a smile, they knew what they had to do. Gideon raced out first, roaring and brandishing his wand, Fabian following behind, as it had always been as children.

 **May 2nd, 2001**

 _For the tree of life is growing  
Where the spirit never dies  
And the bright light of salvation  
Up in the dark and empty skies_

Harry stood in front of the graveyard, the names of those who had fought and lost engraved on the grey, weathered headstones. He came here every year to mark the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, to pay his respects. He could see Ginny leaving daisies on her brother's grave before she turned and began to walk towards him, tears flowing down her cheeks. Harry put his arms around her as she reached him and kissed her forehead, remembering the words he had heard so longago. _"_ _After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.***"_

* * *

 **A.N.: So, this was written for Rose, who requested this in my Stories Offered Thread, as a one-shot to the song Death Is Not The End as sung by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds in either Marauders or Post-Hogwarts Era. Well Rose, I kind of did both. :P I hope it measured up to what you expected, and I really hope you like it! Comments, questions, thoughts, concerns?**

 **Also, everything in italics does not belong to me. The song lyrics after the dates and before the paragraphs, as well as the title and the summary of this fic belong to Bob Dylan (Nick and the Seeds are only the version Rose wanted) from his album** ** _Down in the Groove_** **. The quote with three asterisks (***) and the chapter summary is written by J.K. Rowling in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, as a quote from Albus Dumbledore.**


End file.
